


Flying Away Sequel

by Geekygirl24



Series: Tracy Family [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Sequel to Flying Away





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a while since I posted any Thunderbirds fics, however, I have been asked by a guest reviewer (Oriana), to write a sequel to the story Flying Away (where John is abducted in a mall).
> 
> So here it is, and I hope you like it :)

“What do you mean he’s been released?!” yelled Commissioner Hanson into the phone, his face turning red with frustration, “Randal Maynard was given the maximum sentence for kidnapping in this state. 20 years at LEAST!”

The voice on the other end of the line didn’t seem concerned with this, simply stating that the prisoner had been released on early parole due to good behaviour.

“You don’t understand! That parole board doesn’t understand! Maynard poses a serious threat to his victim, the one he was convicted for kidnapping!”

Again, the voice on the other end was unconcerned.

In frustration, Hanson ended the call, burying his head in his hands. “This is not my life….” He groaned, “…this is not my life.”

Thinking to himself for a few moments, Hanson made the decision to call Jeff Tracy. The man was a well-known billionaire, so contacting him was relatively easy.

It took a couple of seconds, before Mister Tracy answered. “Jeff Tracy.”

“Mister Tracy. This is Commissioner Hanson.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Jeff spoke up again. “Hanson…. Aren’t you- “

“- The investigator behind John Tracy’s kidnapping almost sixteen years ago? Yes.”

“It’s an honour to speak to you again… but I suspect it’s not for a personal chat.”

Hanson took a deep breath and sighed. “Randal Maynard has been released on early parole.”

Silence again… this time, it stretched out for over two minutes.

“Mister Tracy? Did you hear- “

“-Yes. Yes, I heard you.” Jeff could clearly be heard sighing at the other end of the line, “Is there any chance that he could come after John again?”

“I don’t know Sir… but at the parole board, I tried to explain how Maynard may still be interested in John despite the number of years it’s been, and despite his good behaviour.”

“Usually I’d say that we have no reason to be worried, even if Maynard was interested in revenge… John spends a lot of time in a secure facility…. But he’s on leave for a couple of weeks.”

Hanson winced, “So there’s a chance that Maynard might be able to find John?”

“A small chance yes…” Jeff sighed again, “However, even if he does find him, I doubt he’ll be able to do anything.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

This time, Jeff chuckled. “Scott and Virgil are with him. And they’ve grown twice as big as they were sixteen years ago, Maynard doesn’t stand a chance.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Virgil, you can go and talk to those guys if you really want.”

Virgil glanced over at John, “Huh?”

Gesturing over at the guys who were at the bar, John smirked at his brother. “You know, those guys you’ve been eyeing up all night?”

Virgil glanced over, “Oh… those guys. I wasn’t ‘eyeing them up’, I was just…. Checking to make sure they’re not going to start any fights. They seem pretty drunk.”

Frowning, John kept staring at his brother. He was sure that he was getting used to facial expressions and what they meant. He was sure that he knew when his brothers wanted some alone time, and when they were being protective.

However, trusting Virgil’s word, John turned his attention back to his book…. Until he saw Virgil glancing at his phone for the seventeenth time in two hours, a concerned look on his face.

“You know…” began John, “… I might not be the best at…. Human interaction. But Even I can tell when Dad’s worried about something. He’s the only one who would text you this much and make you look so… concerned.”

Virgil winced, “Your ability to see patterns is really disconcerting sometimes.”

“So?”

“Yes…” sighed Virgil wearily, “… it’s Dad.”

“…And?”

Virgil paused, “Let’s…. let’s get Scott over here before we have this conversation, okay?”

However, as soon as he said this, Scott came rushing over to their table (a female voice sounding a bit peeved off behind him). “We need to go…” ordered the oldest brother, turning to Virgil, “…. Why are you just sat here? Didn’t you get Dad’s text?!”

John scowled, “Yeah he did. And he was just about to explain to me what’s going on?!”

Scott and Virgil glanced at each other, before Scott sighed wearily. “We need to get out of here.”

“Not until you- “

“- we’ll tell you. Just after we leave this club.”

John frowned, but allowed himself to be led out of the bar. Once they were outside, heading towards their car, John turned to the pair. “So?”

“Can’t we at least get in the car first?”

Without even waiting for an answer, Virgil ushered John into the front passenger seat as Scott clambered into the drivers’ seat. Once they were all in the car, Scott kick-started the engine and they merged into the traffic.

John turned to Scott and frowned, “Now will you tell me what’s going on?”

Sighing, Scott nodded. “Randal Maynard has been released from prison on early parole.”

“And?”

Virgil and Scott stared at John in shock, “What?!” they both exclaimed.

“If he’s out on early parole, then surely he must be better now?”

The other two groaned at Johns’ naivety. Despite improving in leaps and bounds over the last few years, John still had some difficulties understanding things from another person’s point of view, usually those who were unfamiliar to him. For example, John clearly believed that, if he had been sent to jail and released on early parole, it would have been because of good behaviour and he wouldn’t repeat the negative behaviour.

Sadly, that’s not how the world works.

“John…” sighed Virgil from the back seat, “… it’s not that simple. Mister Maynard was really angry all those years ago, there’s no reason to think that he wouldn’t come after you again.”

“But- “

“- No John…” Interrupted Scott, “… we need to get back to the Island before Maynard even has a chance to come after you.”

John opened his mouth, as though to protest more, however a sharp kick from the back seat stopped him in his tracks. Instead of engaging his brother in an argument, John leant against the car door and gazed out of the window.

Halfway to the ship that would take them back to the island, Scott’s phone began to ring. Reaching in between the two front seats, Virgil grabbed the phone and answered it. A small hologram of their Father appearing.

“Tell me you boys are on the way back to the island?”

Virgil nodded, “We’re nearly to the ship. Should be home in around three hours.”

“Well tell Scott to step on it. Maynard was seen in your area.”

“Whereabouts?”

“East Broadway.”

Virgil glanced up at Scott, who had gone pale. “We were there…” sighed Scott, “… we were just there.”

“Yeah….” Virgil shook his head, “… how did he know where we were, where John was?!”

Jeff sighed, “You’re the sons of a billionaire. Your faces are well-known so someone probably took a photo and put it on the internet. All Maynard would have needed to do was google the name Tracy, and recent posts about you would have been the first thing that he’d seen.”

“There was a girl taking a photo of me and Virgil….” Stated John, very matter-of-factly, “… she seemed very happy.”

The other three simply sighed. True, an innocent photo was nothing to worry about (as long as they weren’t in their Thunderbirds uniforms), but because of the ease of access to the internet and social media, these tagged photos were doing them no good.

“Scott…” began Jeff, “… make sure nobody’s following you before you get on the ship. We don’t need Maynard knowing where we live. John, once you get home- “

“- I need to go back to Thunderbird Five? To keep safe?”

Jeff shook his head, “I’m not cutting your time on the Island short just because of this. Maynard won’t know where the Island is, but off the Island, you are too vulnerable. Until Maynard is caught, I want you to stay on the Island.”

Their Father then turned his attention back to Virgil, “Alan’s trying to contact Maynard’s parole officer, to try and find out if he has certain boundaries that he needs to remain within. If so, we might be able to get him on parole violation.”

Nodding in understanding, Virgil listened to his Fathers’ further instructions, especially regarding the protection of John, before hanging up. 

“Dad sounds like he’s ready to snap….” Muttered Scott, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, “… He doesn’t need more stress, especially with all the problems we’re having with Thunderbird Three.”

Virgil nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry…” whispered John, huddled miserably in on himself, “… I don’t mean to cause do much trouble.”

Scott and Virgil glanced at each other in alarm, before Virgil leant in between the two front seats and gently patted John on the arm. “It’s not your fault….” Soothed Virgil, “…none of this is your fault.”

“Yeah…” agreed Scott, “…this is all Maynard’s problem.”

“But he’s coming after me…” sighed John wearily, “…. if he wasn’t so interested in me, then we wouldn’t be going through this.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “If we’re using that logic, then Mom’s to blame.”

“What?!”

“Well Maynard grabbed you because he was obsessed with Mom, and she rejected him all those years ago, if she hadn’t rejected him, then this wouldn’t be happening…. We also wouldn’t exist, but oh well!”

“It’s not the same!”

Scott shook his head, “Yes, it is. You can’t blame yourself or Mom for what Maynard thinks and the way he acts. He made the decision to kidnap you sixteen years ago, and now he might be making plans to do it again.”

“But- “

“Enough Starman….” Whispered Virgil, “… let’s just get home.”

John seemed to listen, and they remained in silence for the rest of the journey.

………………………………………………………………………..

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they reached the harbour where their ship was waiting. Glancing around, Scott and Virgil quickly ushered John onto the ship. “Let’s not linger…” muttered Scott, ignoring John grumbling, “… we don’t know where Maynard is.”

“There’s nobody here.” Virgil clambered onto the boat, “Let’s just get home and forget this is happening. Let the police deal with it.”

“Agreed.”

Looking around the harbour one last time, Scott cast off, switching the engine on and practically speeding away from the harbour, heading on the direction of Tracy Island. Whilst Virgil was call their Father to let them know that they’d gotten on the ship safely and were heading home, John had decided to go into his room and try and finish his book.

As he headed below deck, he stopped in his tracks. 

Someone else was down here. He could hear things being moved around in his room (and goodness knows, he hates it when people do that). Slowly, he edged towards the door, pressing his ear against the door to see if he could hear whoever was in there. 

There was silence, apart from the occasional shuffling around.

“John?”

John flinched as he heard Virgil heading down the stairs, and the person in his room was clearly alerted as well. He could hear something fall of one of his shelves and the person inside yelp.

“John? Are you okay?”

Virgil clearly heard the yelp as well, because his footsteps became more hurried as he raced down the stairs. Upon arriving at the bottom, Virgil stopped in his tracks upon seeing John outside his   
room, ear against the door.

Silently, John gestured frantically at the door, trying to indicate that someone was in there. Thankfully, Virgil got the gist quickly and nodded in understanding. He crept closer to the door, ignoring how John frowned and pointed up to the deck, silently wondering why Virgil wasn’t getting Scott.

Virgil didn’t say or sign anything in response, creeping closer to the door. Without saying another word, Virgil threw the door open and rushed inside, bellowing as he charged at the person inside. There was a loud yelp, followed closely by a crash (probably from Virgil tackling the stranger into the pile of books that John had brought with him).

The crash seemed to have caught Scott’s attention, because he quickly came racing down the stairs (having switched the ship engine off for a short time in order to see what was happening). “John?! John, is everything okay?!”

Not even needing to verbally answer, John simply gestured at the door where Virgil could be heard cursing and arguing with another man. Scott grew pale, bursting into the room to help Virgil deal with the mystery assailant. 

The arguing and the crashing noises increased in volume as John backed away from the room, seating himself on the stairs and humming as his brothers fought with the man. 

“John!” yelled Scott from within the room, “Call the police!”

John was quick to obey, racing up to the deck and dialling the number into the ship’s communicator. When they answered, he relayed all the details he could. There was a stranger on the Tracy ship, currently engaged in a struggle with Scott and Virgil Tracy, here are the coordinates.

Once assured that the relevant authorities would be there soon, John headed to rush down the stairs. However, before he reached the entrance that led below deck, Virgil was suddenly in front of him, forcing him to take several steps back.

“Stay there, John….” Ordered Virgil, a black eye forming with blood dripping from a split lip, “… are the police on their way?”

John nodded, backing further away as he could hear Scott swearing. “S-should I call Dad?”

“No way. He never has to hear about this, okay?”

For a while, John didn’t understand… until he saw who Scott was dragging up the stairs. It had been close to two decades since the incident at the mall, but John couldn’t forget the man that held him captive.

Randal Maynard.

The much older man was cursing and swearing at Scott, struggling as he was practically dragged up to the deck, yelling about how John ‘rightfully belonged to him’. Judging by the bruises on Maynard’s face, Scott and Virgil had disagreed with him.

Noticing the stunned look on John’s face, Virgil gently grabbed his arm and encouraged him to head to the front of the ship. “You called the police, didn’t you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice soothing.

“I’m run Thunderbird Five, I think I know how to call the police. They’ll be here in a little under half an hour.”

Virgil held up his hands in mock surrender at John’s tense tone, “Alright, alright…. “he glanced back to where Scott was restraining Maynard, “… I wonder how he even knew that this was our ship? There were dozens along the harbour!”

“I think the name TRACY written along the side kind of gave it away.”

Virgil flushed, “Yeah…. It would.”

……………………………………………………………….

A little over half an hour later, the police were cuffing Maynard’s hand behind his back and arresting him on charges of violating parole boundaries, breaking and entering, trespassing and stalking with the intent to kidnap.

The three Tracy brothers watched from the deck of their ship as Maynard was carted away. “So…” began Virgil, “… Do you think we should tell Dad about this?”

“No way.” “Not a chance.”


End file.
